DROWN
by sage360
Summary: Lexa grieves, and Shalimar remembers. A girl-talk based on AUDIOSLAVE's Like A Stone


DROWN  
  
By: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own them. Enjoy! And I Don't own the group AUDIOSLAVE either- damn it! ^-^  
  
I don't know why, but I was listening to the radio the other night and AUDIOSLAVE'S "Like A Stone" came on. Needless to say, I got inspired. Everyone's been asking when I'd do a girl talk between Lexa and Shalimar. Well, there's no time like the present. At first, it was a one shot, but I need two to do it right. This takes place after "Brother's Keeper."  
  
A week is a long time. But Lexa Pierce was oblivious to time and space. Within the confines of Sanctuary, she remained in her room, ignoring the concerns of her teammates and the Dominion. The death of her brother left the woman stiff, like a dormant volcano building for its return to the surface. At first, it was just loneliness, but as the reality set in, so did the pain. And she couldn't push it away.  
  
The terrace doors to her room stayed open, keeping a cool rush of air coming into her bedroom. But on this night, that air brought a strange gift. The brunette looked up from her tears, watching the skies become pregnant and gray. For once, she needed to be enveloped in something, submerged till her sanity could return. Pulling from the bed, her fingers fumbled with the stereo, looking for the words.  
  
On A Cobweb Afternoon  
  
In A room full of emptiness  
  
By a freeway I confess  
  
I was lost in the pages  
  
Of a book full of death  
  
Reading How We'll Die Alone  
  
And if we're good we'll lay to rest  
  
Anywhere we want to go  
  
"Anybody check on her today?" Shalimar asked. She moved to stand between Brennan and Jesse, while watching their computer screen.  
  
"Several times." The molecular replied. "I leave her food, but she won't touch it."  
  
Brennan stood obviously quiet. He hadn't attempted to try.  
  
"Well, I will." The feral replied. "What are you doin?"  
  
"A quick run over of Sanctuary. Make sure we're okay since the storm's coming in. It looks pretty serious."  
  
" I'm gonna walk around a bit." The elemental said. But they knew what would happen. Like so many nights before, he'd travel the rock just to stop in front of her door. His hand would rise, attempting to knock, but it wouldn't work. Defeated, Brennan would walk away, silent and crumbling.  
  
"I'm worried." Shalimar thought out loud. "About them both."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Jesse exhaled. Late, on the night Leo died, he'd gone to Lexa's room. In her broken state, she crumbled in his arms, and staying that way till morning. Since then, there was nothing. The molecular knew it wasn't an attempt to put him off, but still took it personally. Lexa had to heal alone. Still he'd wait.  
  
But even through the walls, and with her feral hearing, Shalimar heard the sounds. And as the shattering weather broke over Storm King Mountain, her focus narrowed. Lexa's crying was becoming faint under a pulse of traveling bass.  
  
"Is that music?" Jesse asked. "That's loud as hell."  
  
Shalimar moved from the desk, making a slow pace in Brennan's past direction. Sure enough, she found him standing outside his teammate's door, paused by the noise. Soon, Jesse was behind her.  
  
Under the cool of falling water and loud guitars, Lexa Pierce found herself beginning to feel. She leaned against the threshold at first, sticking out a slender hand. Water pelted lightly only to quicken its race. Cool was a strange release from the heated grief she'd suffocated under for days. The storm grew heavy with lightning slashing sporadically along the ocean. Redemption by baptism had her stepping into the night.  
  
In Your House I long to be  
  
Room By Room Patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
"She can't hear us." Jesse started. "And the doors locked."  
  
"We could override it." Shalimar replied. "We need to check on her."  
  
"Maybe." The elemental spoke flatly. "We should just leave her alone."  
  
Jesse could only smirk. Placing a hand to the door, he phased the structure. "Maybe, we only needed a locksmith."  
  
On My Deathbed I will pray  
  
To the Gods and The Angels  
  
Like a pagan to anyone  
  
Who will take me to heaven  
  
To a place I recall  
  
I was there so long ago  
  
The sky was bruised  
  
The wine was bled  
  
And there you led me on  
  
She had never once prayed. Never asked God to save her or do anything till Leo died in her arms. And now, as she stepped onto the porch, all she could think was that her brother was with God. At least he deserved to be. The heavy down pour immediately began to soak her dark hair, plastering long black streaks to the tan skin. She was in the middle of the song. Thunder stormed past, wind pushed violently, and guitars wailed through her ears and into her very heart. Each count, each pace, each note struck her very center. The vocals shattered her, seeming to read the naked soul.  
  
She leaned against the dark rails, arching her head back. Water stormed the woman, drowning the dark hair and thin nightgown. But through it, her tears still ran and slim lips parted to gasp for hair. Her knuckles turned white from holding to the iron. Grief had taken her voice, so through the music (and storm) she screamed. Pale eyes lifted to the sky, begging for peace.  
  
In Your House  
  
I Long to be  
  
Room by Room Patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
Tragically, she was beautiful to watch.  
  
Jesse stood behind his sister, as Lexa seemed not to move. Rain left her soaked, with fabric clinging to various aspects of her body. The white material thinned, exposing curves to the blue eyes. But when her head lowered, and the frame shook in sobbing, he stepped forward. A small hand stopped him.  
  
Shalimar rubbed his shoulder gently. "Let me."  
  
And On I Read  
  
Until the day was done  
  
And I sat in regret  
  
For all that I've done  
  
For all that I've blessed  
  
And all I've wronged  
  
In dreams until my death  
  
I wonder on  
  
Lexa didn't know she was there, till the blonde stood before her. Through red eyes she saw the same loss reflected back. Shalimar lowered her own head, blonde waves dampening in the rain. Finally the understanding hit the brunette. Crumbling, she and her teammate embraced, sharing tears from a place that one had never known and the other wanted to forget. With quivering lips, the brunette asked. "Who was he?"  
  
Shalimar paced herself, still not believing she was ready to speak. Strangely it was Lexa who supported her, holding the woman up so she could let go as well. "His name was Richard." 


End file.
